Zutara Ember Island Chapter 1 Come With Me
by vampirebat38
Summary: A story I wrote for both my deviantart user and this one Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avatar The Last Airbender Characters belong to Nickelodeon and Viacom or something like that. Main point: I won nothing ZUTARA! Kind of romantic and smutty here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Katara leaned over the balcony while looking at the beach and ocean below. The sun was setting causing the sky to be multiple colors of reds, oranges, purples, and yellows. She sighed and smiled at the beautiful sight. Her mind then wandered to the newest member of the group. Zuko. He had joined a few weeks back after he saved the group from an assassin that was trying to kill the Avatar, Aang. 'He has really proven that he's changed for the better. It's nice to know that he won't turn his back on us…Like he did in Ba Sing Se.' Katara thought. 'And it's not even awkward anymore…or, well….It has its moments.' Katara smiled. Her mind then shot to a memory of him turning around to look at her; the sun shining down on him and his gold eyes looked at her with such love…'I wonder why he did that…It was so very attractive though...Wait, I don't like Zuko…DO I?' She was getting so deep in thought that she didn't hear Aang come up behind her.

"Katara?" He asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Aang?" She said while not looking at him.

He sighed frustrated. "I need to talk to you." His voice was now carrying a nervous edge.

Katara finally turned around to face him. "Sure."

"Ok….um, I've been thinking lately…" His voice trailed off and Katara's mind instantly flashed back to the first invasion. Aang had kissed her just before he flew away. Lately she has felt nothing but uncomfortable and unsure around him. "…And with me going to defeat the Fire Lord I just need you to know something." Aang 's voice broke through her thoughts.

Katara unintentionally took a step back. She didn't even know she did it. "Aang…Please –"

"Katara, hear me out." He sighed. She nodded so he started up again. "Guru Pathik told me that I had to let go of someone very important. I couldn't do it…."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, even though she knew now where he was going with this.

"I couldn't let you go Katara….I love you!" Katara then had no chance to move away. When she took another step away, her back hit the metal wall. Aang put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her quickly. Katara then shoved him away and moved to the side.

"Aang, stop! Please!" She yelled.

"Katara I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? You keep kissing me and –"

"Well, maybe you're just being confusing! Always giving me hugs and kisses! Why wouldn't I think you like me?"Aang yelled while he wiped his eyes quickly. "I'll see you later." His voice was choked and he stormed away. Katara slumped to the ground as her back was against the wall. She then started to cry softly; pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. 'He's crushed! What if this clouds his mind and he won't be able to focus on training, and defeating the Fire Lord? The world 

would fall because of me!' Katara thought while sobbing. Her head was down and her shoulders moved up and down ever few seconds.  
"Katara?" Came Zuko's voice from next to her. He sat down close to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Go away Zuko! You wouldn't understand this kind of thing." She yelled while shrugging him off.

"You don't know that." He said slyly. "I could know all about your problem and would be able to give you any answer you needed. Yet, here you sit and cry, assuming my ignorance about a subject to which you have to clue about." Zuko said with a shrug. Katara looked at him; her teary eyes now carrying a mix of envy and confusion. He was talking so formally.

She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Aang kissed me…again. Then I told him that I don't and never will have such interest in him like so."

"He –I always knew he had a thing for you…" Zuko said glumly.

"How nice, I know. But, whatever. I'll see you later Zuko. I have a dinner to make." Katara said sadly while getting up.

"Err –Wait!" He yelled out while grabbing her hand gently but swiftly, just before she was out of reach. Zuko and Katara both, gasped when his hand slid into hers. They both knew at that moment it felt so right…

"Yes Zuko?" She asked with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, never mind." He said quickly while looking away; a blush on his face as well. They stood in silence for a moment. It was only a few seconds later that Katara realized his hand was still tenderly around hers.

"I've got a minute." She said softly as a cute smile formed on her lips. Zuko looked at her and smiled as well. She had always been so very beautiful. Even when they were enemies, he could never keep his eyes off of her…

"Just never mind….It's…stupid." Zuko replied quickly.

"Oh really?" She smirked and then got really close to him. Zuko trembled with please as her chest rested on his and her lips were right at his ear. "Try me." She whispered. Zuko couldn't help it. A very short and soft moan escaped from his now parted lips. He had the sudden urge to kiss her neck and ravish her in every way.

They were still holding hands and Zuko was now aware of this. He pulled his hand off of hers.

"I…uh…erm…" He desperately struggled for words. Katara purred a soft seductive laugh in his ear.

"What's wrong Prince Zuko? Is something on your mind?" She whispered; lips still near his ear. "Talk to me."

"Please…" He whimpered in a voice that was next to inaudible.

Katara pulled back with a satisfied smile. "I have to make dinner." In saying this she turned and walked away; leaving a seduced and still-needing Zuko. He moaned and bit his lip as he watched her body swayed beautifully while she walked. He couldn't control anything anymore. He quickly caught back up with her and grabbed her waist from behind. She yelped when he turned her around. Katara breathed heavily as she waited for his next movement. Zuko then crushed his lips onto hers. Even though the kiss was violent he rested his hand softly on her cheek. Katara's eyes were wide for a moment but she soon relaxed and let it happen. She closed her eyes as his tongue slid into her parted lips. It felt strange but at the same time good. He wrapped his tongue around hers and this caused her to moan into his mouth.

"Zu…ko…Please….let – mmf!" He quieted her by sliding his tongue again onto hers. He then trailed his hand down her back. After all, she was the one who tempted him in the first place….He rested his hand just above her bottom. Katara squirmed and tried in vain to push him away.

"Katara….You brought this on your self." He purred. Katara whimpered at him, but it only aroused him further.

"I don't think you realize what you do to me…" He whispered with a devious smile.

"What do I do to you Prince Zuko?" She whined with her eyes closed.

"Oh, Katara….You arouse me in every way possible.

"Can this please wait?" She asked; pushing him away with no success. "Please? I have people to feed!" Katara said as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Zuko asked softly as he wiped away a tear that ran down her face.

"I…I'm just confused. Please. Release me." Katara whined. Zuko sighed and then nodded.

"Go…" He said while turning away. He then walked away and left her standing there feeling a little uncoordinated. She figured he was going back to his bed chamber. Katara sighed and then started towards the kitchen.

After dinner everyone departed to their rooms. Aang and Sokka shared a room because there weren't enough for everyone to have their own. Toph insisted that she would have her own room as did Katara. Zuko figured that the other guys would be better off not sharing the same room with him so he as well had a room to himself. At that, it was the biggest and most beautifully furnished than any other room in the entire Mansion Beach House the gAang was staying at. And at that, it was the only bed room on the third level of the house.

The king size bed was engulfed in red and black throw pillows, sleep pillows, and large relaxing pillows. The bed had a thick silk comforter that draped to the floor lightly. A large window was above the bed and it clearly showed the large moon, the stars, and the beach. On the other side of the room was a walk out window with another balcony similar to the one the lobby of the second floor had. And Zuko especially admired this feature. He wasn't sure why he had gotten the biggest room. He thought back to the first day when they arrived at Ember Island.

Everyone was choosing rooms and what not, and Katara had stumbled across the very master bedroom he was equated to. She called for him and motioned him to come inside the room to look. The two walked in looking at the vanity and windows and bed. He remembered how he had took one look at the bed and his mind betrayed him. An image of Katara and himself having intercourse was the first thing to pop in his head. He looked over at her a smiled. She had asked what the smile was about but he decided it would surely be best to not speak his mind.

So now he walked into the very room. Looking out the window and sighing. He wanted her. Always have and always will, or so he thought. He then moved to the bed. He sat down and started to take off his boots. Next was his socks and last, his shirt. Just as he was taking off the shirt; pulling it above his head he heard someone lightly gasp. Quickly throwing the shirt to the ground to end his blindness he looked up. Katara.

"Uh…Hi…?" Zuko asked; wondering what she was doing in the doorway.

"Hi…Zuko." She bit her lip and blushed. "Can I come in?"

Zuko nodded in response so she walked in.

"Can I help you with something?" Zuko asked feeling slightly awkward at the spontaneous arrival of the girl he loved.

Katara smiled and shut the door. Zuko's heart started to race and he felt himself blush. Katara looked at his toned body and smiled once more.

"I have a few questions for you." She answered while walking over to him. She got on the bed and sat cross-legged in the middle of it. Zuko turned around as he was also sitting on the large bed and moved closer. He sat in front of her and motioned for her to speak.

"Well, might I just say: you picked a beautiful room to stay in. It must be nice." Katara said; her voice carrying a slight hint of nervousness.

"Thank you…And it is…" He said; badly just wanting to pounce on her and take her. He couldn't help but gawk at her. She was wearing next to nothing. Her white undergarment was just a strapless bra and a very short skirt with white skin-tight-same-fabric shorts. Also very short.

"And, I was just wondering….What happened earlier…The things you said…They were true, weren't they?" Katara asked while letting her eyes close a little as she looked down. Zuko scooted closer to her and started to close his eyes. Katara was expecting a kiss so she closed her eyes completely. Only to be shocked she felt those milky white, strong, toned arms around her.

"Yes….oh, yes. In every way Katara, my words were true." He whispered into her ear. Katara nuzzled him softly and was instantly rewarded with a light kiss under her ear. He then started to trail kisses down to her jaw line, and then to her neck.

"Zuko…Don't. I know that you like me –"

"Hush…" He purred. "I don't just like you," He stated as his lips started to trail lower. Katara knew what his next words would be and she quickly expelled him from touching her any further. He resisted her refusal and started push her shoulders down.

"May I ask of you a favor?" Zuko was on his hands and knees over her. She blushed furiously and she couldn't help her wandering fingers. She started to explore his toned chest and stomach.

"Ok. What is it?" She asked absently; her eyes moving over his body, consuming the beautiful structure.

"I was planning on…trying to find my mom." He said; the lust leaving his eyes a little. Katara stopped her exploring and looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"And I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. Originally I was just going to leave a note lying about where I was going but…" He stopped talking to kiss her lips. Katara wasn't sure if she should stop him. "I don't think that I could stand being apart from you for such a long time. Searching for her I know would take some time."

"Um…I – yeah. I'll go." She smiled, loving his words. Something inside of her fluttered at the fact that she was so loved. "And, that's so nice. Thank you."

"It's only true. I mean….I –" He wasn't sure if he could finish. Instead he expressed his love physically. He laid lower; resting his chest on hers. He started to kiss her just like before. Slipping his tongue onto hers and wrapping it around. Katara felt a wave of heat come off of him and the room slowly started to get hot. Really…hot…


	2. Chapter 2 Gentle

Previously in Ember Island Chapter One:

"And, I was just wondering….What happened earlier…The things you said…They were true, weren't they?" Katara asked while letting her eyes close a little as she looked down. Zuko scooted closer to her and started to close his eyes. Katara was expecting a kiss so she closed her eyes completely. Only to be shocked she felt those milky white, strong, toned arms around her.

"Yes….oh, yes. In every way Katara, my words were true." He whispered into her ear. Katara nuzzled him softly and was instantly rewarded with a light kiss under her ear. He then started to trail kisses down to her jaw line, and then to her neck.

"Zuko…Don't. I know that you like me –"

"Hush…" He purred. "I don't just like you," He stated as his lips started to trail lower…..

"May I ask of you a favor?" Zuko was on his hands and knees over her. She blushed furiously and she couldn't help her wandering fingers. She started to explore his toned chest and stomach.

"Ok. What is it?" She asked absently; her eyes moving over his body, consuming the beautiful structure.

"I was planning on…trying to find my mom." He said; the lust leaving his eyes a little. Katara stopped her exploring and looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"And I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. Originally I was just going to leave a note lying about where I was going but…" He stopped talking to kiss her lips. Katara wasn't sure if she should stop him. "I don't think that I could stand being apart from you for such a long time. Searching for her I know would take some time."

"Um…I – yeah. I'll go." She smiled, loving his words. Something inside of her fluttered at the fact that she was so loved. "And, that's so nice. Thank you."

"It's only true. I mean….I –" He wasn't sure if he could finish. Instead he expressed his love physically. He laid lower; resting his chest on hers. He started to kiss her just like before. Slipping his tongue onto hers and wrapping it around. Katara felt a wave of heat come off of him and the room slowly started to get hot. Really…hot…

"Zuko…Please don't." Katara yelped when he swiftly shoved his hand behind her back and undid the strings that held on her upper garment. "Zuko! NO!" She yelled while quickly shooting her hand up to hold on the garment.

"You know what I just love about these mansions?" Zuko purred in her ear; not paying one bit of attention to her pleading cries. She didn't answer him so he kept talking. "The fact that every single bedroom is…" He kissed her lips and smirked. "sound proof." Katara gasped and then squirmed underneath him.

"I don't care if they're sound proof! I'll scream if you go any farther Zuko! I swear to god!" She yelled desperately.

Just for a second a flash of hurt ran a course through his eyes, however he quickly recovered. "There will be no need for that…" He purred while grabbing the garment she was holding so tightly against herself. She held onto it frantically, but eventually it slipped out of her hands and Zuko threw it carelessly behind himself.

"Zuko! NO!!" Katara yelled as tears filled her eyes. She covered herself quickly by cupping her hands completely over her breast. "Zuko! I'm giving you one last chance! I'll scream and Sokka or Aang – heck maybe even both – will come rushing in here! When they find you like this you'll be dead!" Katara yelled.

"Sound-proof my love…" He said softly. Katara opened her mouth to scream as loud as possible but he put his hand quickly over it. "We don't want to do that." He said in a fast angry whisper. Katara breathed heavily as the strong hand cupped her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear. She pulled her head away as much as possible.

"Don't you understand what you're doing Zuko?" Katara asked; tears running down her face. Zuko looked into her eyes and saw the pain and suffering. "You're….You're forcing me!" He voice cracked. Zuko's eyes lost its lust and he leaned back a bit.

"I'm…sorry Katara." Zuko said quietly. He felt ashamed he had let himself get so out of control.

Katara fell silent at his apology.

"I…I'm not sure what more I should say. I'm just very sorry. I guess I just lost myself." Zuko said as he reached behind himself and picked up the top of her garment. He handed it to her and she quickly grabbed it. It was a new kind of under garment that she had bought a few days ago so she still had trouble tying it herself. Katara sighed and knew that she would have to reveal her chest to him to get it on properly. Zuko tried to hide his sexy crooked smile as she sat up. Her chest now in full view. Katara blushed feeling awkward and angry. Mainly angry though because his eyes looked at her with absolute want. Katara tried to tie it but there were two main strings that held the thing together. And she kept getting the thing knotted. Finally she whimpered and let the thing drop silently onto the bed covers. She put her head down, frustrated and overwhelmed. It was all just building up.

"Let me help you." He insisted softly. Katara looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded. She gave him the garment and turned so her back could face him. Zuko smiled when he took the supportive padded garment by both ends and then putting it around her chest. Badly wanting to touch her, he made it look like an accident when his thumbs brushed softly under her breast. He felt her hold back a 

whimper of some sort and that was enough to make him smirk. He then pulled the garment around her while pushing her long, curly, thick, brown hair aside so it could drape over her shoulder. He started to tie it. Katara was impressed by his soft hands and soft touch. He was pulling the strings tightly so the garment would do its job, yet he made it so that there was no pressure in doing so. It was amazing to her. He was tying the last string and once he was done she turned around to face him with loving eyes. She put her hands softly on his; then pulling them up so she could look at them.

"What are you doing?" He asked with nothing but content in his voice. Katara didn't answer him verbally, but instead physically. She intertwined their fingers and then moved her hands against his. For a Firebender his hands were so soft and gentle. They weren't at all callused or rough.

"You're so…gentle Zuko…" Katara whispered. "Yet, so tough and hard…Just like your body." Katara didn't realize she was speaking straight from her mind. Realizing this shortly after, she blushed and looked into his gold eyes. "I – I mean –"

"And you're so beautiful." He smiled while taking his hands out of hers and then reaching up to caress her face. Katara closed her eyes and let his soft hands slide across her cheek. He guided his fingers gently down her face. His thumb on her lips. He parted her lips slightly and then kissed them.

"I'm sorry I forced you Katara…You don't understand how ashamed I feel. I got out of control." He whispered against her parted lips.

"I forgive you Zuko…" She said quietly as she rested her forehead on his with her eyes closed. Zuko kissed her and smiled.

"Thank you."

She shifted her weight and put her head on his shoulder. Zuko wrapped his arms around her lower back and she put her arms around her shoulders. She put her left hand on the back of his head and softly intertwined her fingers through his silky thick black hair. He felt that she was a little cold so he bended a little warmth onto her. The warmth quickly caused her to nod off sleepily. Zuko smiled at this and felt her grow limp on his body. He knew she was asleep completely now so he took her gently away from himself and laid her down onto a red silk feather pillow. Katara moaned something in her sleep and Zuko couldn't help but nuzzle her serene sleeping face with his non scared cheek. He then moved next to her and pulled the covers over them. He put his arms around her stomach and she rolled over in her sleep. She was facing him now and her hair fell slightly over her face. Zuko smiled again and pushed it away and tucked it behind her ear. She woke up sleepily at this touch. Her eyes were still almost closed but she knew who she was staring at.

"I'm…cold." She whispered; her voice full of sleep. Zuko then wrapped his arms around her in a strong hold. He bended more warmth onto her and pulled the blankets higher; onto her shoulders. Katara then fell asleep instantly. Her hands were resting on his chest and his arm was over her hip lightly.

"You are warm in my hold. Sleep now. Just rest your tired form…." He kissed her nose ever so lightly. "You are so very beautiful." He whispered with a sigh and then closed his eyes. A few seconds later he fell into his own peaceful sleep.

Zuko woke up as the sun started to rise. He opened his eyes lightly and looked out the window in front of him. The sun looked like it was coming out of the ocean. It caused the horizon ocean water to be orange and yellow and red. Zuko liked the beautiful scene but moved his eyes to the girl next to him because she stirred. Zuko waited to see if she was just moving in her sleep or if she was going to wake. And she did. Katara's eyes fluttered open to reveal shining dark blue eyes.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked softly while nuzzling her face with his. Katara smiled and blushed.

"Yes, I did."

Zuko smiled. "We leave today…"

Katara's eyes widened. "Oh, we do?"

"Yes Katara. We do." He said while taking the covers away from his body and putting his legs over the side of the bed. Katara sat up and shook her head; shaking away the rest of her sleepiness. Zuko then got up and headed towards the walk-in bathroom that was in his room. He walked in and shut the door.

"Zuko?" Katara asked. She heard him shuffle to the door and then open it. "Um…are you taking a bath?" She asked shyly while getting out of bed as well and then walking over to the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah. I am. Why?" Zuko asked. Katara shrugged and smiled. Prude features crossed her face. Zuko studied this and it only took him a second to realize what she was implying. He smiled and took her hand.

"No need to be shy…" He said seductively while pulling her into the bathroom and closing the door. Katara instantly regretted wanting to bathe with him. The urge was just a sudden want. But now 

she was having second thoughts. Zuko started the tub and the water was slowly filling up. When he turned back to her she was about to open the door. Zuko chuckled and took her in his arms quickly.

"Katara, this was your idea. Don't spoil the fun for the both of us." He said with an impish smile.

"But –"

"We're just bathing. Come on. Take off your clothes…" Zuko whispered in her ear. Katara blushed and jumped back slightly. He smirked and turned around to turn the faucet off. The only thing he was wearing was his pants so he simply pulled them down, kicked them off and got in the hot tub. Katara had watched the whole time and had stumbled back even farther causing her back to hit the wall. He was so amazingly handsome in every way possible. Even if it was the way he walked, it was still so attractive. His male anatomy just made the situation more…arousing.

"Are you coming in?" He asked mischievously. Katara looked at him and knew that if he had a tail it would be twitching tauntingly.

She shook her head quickly.

"Oh really?" A smile started to form on his lips. "Don't make me come out and get you." He purred while leaning over the edge of the square gray tub. He had his arms crossed over the ledge and his head on his arms. He looked pretty relaxed.

"Must I come in?"

"Like I said: This was your idea. Don't back out."

Katara sighed and finally agreed to come join him. "At least don't look at me so inventively while I'm undressing." Katara said while she started to remove her top garment.

He nodded and relaxed even more. Closing his eyes a little, but definitely keeping them open so he could look at the body he badly wanted to see naked.

Katara tugged the first string and then the one below it. She caught the top garment before it fell to the ground. She felt uncomfortable about eyes staring at her but she tried to ignore it. She set the garment on the counter where the sinks were. Katara then moved closer to the tub and Zuko moved back giving her space as she removed her last bit of clothing. She quickly slipped into the tub and let the water cover her up.

"Come here…" He said softly. Katara frowned a little but moved towards him so he could put his arms around her. Zuko's chest pressed against hers and he felt her shiver in please at the feeling.

"Zuko…We need not to get dirty. We're taking a bath." Katara said while gently pulling away from him. Zuko frowned but knew she was right. Plus…he was somewhat positive that they would have some….fun on their journey.

Katara turned around and grabbed the soap and started to wash herself. Zuko smiled and grabbed the soap bar from her quickly.

"Hey, give it back." She pouted.

"I want to wash you."

Katara blushed furiously and almost had the urge to jump out of the tub, grab a towel and leave.

"Come here." He told her again. Katara sighed and moved over to him. He smiled and turned her around so her back would face him. Zuko smiled and pushed her hair away so it was draped over the left side of her shoulder. He kissed her opposite shoulder and then moved over and started to kiss her neck.

"Zuko….I thought you said you were going to wash me." Katara said feeling a bit annoyed.

"I am washing you. I'm washing you in kisses." He said against her neck.

"Just wash me…" She blushed. He smirked and kissed her jaw line.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously in Ember Island…

"I was planning on…trying to find my mom." He said; the lust leaving his eyes a little. Katara stopped her exploring and looked at him shocked.  
"What?"  
"And I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. Originally I was just going to leave a note lying about where I was going but…" He stopped talking to kiss her lips. Katara wasn't sure if she should stop him. "I don't think that I could stand being apart from you for such a long time. Searching for her I know would take some time."  
"Um…I – yeah. I'll go." She smiled, loving his words….

"Hush…" He purred. "I don't just like you," He stated as his lips started to trail lower….

"I don't think you realize what you do to me…" He whispered with a devious smile…  
"What do I do to you Prince Zuko?" She whined with her eyes closed…  
"Oh, Katara….You arouse me in every way possible…."

Now:

Katara walked out of the bathroom in a towel and Zuko followed right behind, also in towel. He moved over to his dresser to get some clothes and Katara looked out the window.

"It looks to be around the seventh hour Zuko. People wake up around the eighth. Should we tell them that we're leaving or should we leave a note like you were going to do?"

"It's better to just leave a note." He answered while pulling on clean undergarments.

"I feel kind of uneasy about this Zuko."

He frowned. "You don't have to come. I just enjoy your company. Plus, I thought it would mean something to you."

"It does…." She said but then thought for a moment. "I thought you told me your mother was killed by your father." She said finally.

Zuko pulled on his last piece of clothing; a shirt, and looked at her. "On the day of the eclipse, before I left I talked to my father. I told him the truth about everything. Then he mentioned that my mother could still possibly be alive. Of course, he tricked me into staying longer, and nearly killed me, but that's another story."

"Oh. Well, I hope we find her." Katara said softly. Her mind kind of stopped for a moment at thought of him not being in her life. "I'm going to go to my room and grab stuff for the trip. I'll meet you in the lobby on the first floor." She stated while walking towards the door with her undergarments in her hand and her bath towel still around her.

"Okay," He said while keeping his eyes on the stuff he was putting in his backpack.

Katara walked out and down the hall. She walked down the stairs to the second floor and then turned a corner to walk into her room. She walked over to her vanity and pulled out clean undergarments and clothes. She got a small back pack and started to throw four pairs of clean undergarments in them and then folding two sets of clothes. One Firenation and one Watertribe. She had to jam the clothes in the pack because they almost wouldn't fit. Katara then walked over to the door and closed it. She let her towel drop uselessly to the floor and she then started to pull on a red low cut bottom half and then cursed the Fire Nation clothing industry for making the top pieces so hard to put on. She figured if she was going to be here in the Fire Nation for a while she might as well learn. At this she put on the strapless red top undergarment and then started to tie it. It was easier if she just didn't think about it. In doing that she managed to get it tight enough so that it would do its job. Katara sighed once it was finally on.

"Agni, how do Fire Nation women handle these?" Katara thought out loud. She then slipped on her Fire Nation clothes, took her bag and walked down to the lobby of the house. She about to walk in but her eyes caught on Zuko as he sat in a desk, writing on a piece of parchment with a calligraphy feather pen. He looked absolutely content in his work, and she figured he was writing the note that they would leave. She walked in quietly so she would not disturb him. He noticed her arrival but kept going on with his work. Katara gasped when she realized what he was really working on. It was a picture he was drawing. It was of the two of them kissing. Not full bodies but just the heads. It was drawn so that it was like one would be looking at it from the side. And, oh was it amazingly done. A true artist at work. It looked completely professional.

"Zuko…What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I'm drawing. What does it look like?" He said with a slight smile.

"It's…us." Katara said, not changing her soft tone; for she felt if she spoke louder than that, it would disturb the comforting silence of the morning.

"Yes…It is."

"Why would you be drawing?"

"I was waiting for you to come down and in the mean time I just started to doodle…"

Katara laughed at his choice of word. It sounded strange to her when he said 'doodle'.

"Well, anyways. You're ready now. I already wrote the note and left it in the kitchen. We should go." He said softly while looking up from his work and at her serene face.

"Zuko…" Katara started as he stood up. He looked down at her, standing tall and strong.

"Yes?"

"…I love you." She said with a blush as she looked down. Zuko smiled at this and put his hand on her face; bringing it up so he could kiss her.

"I love you too." He whispered after the kiss. Katara's stomach fluttered in happiness. Over the past few days, she had realized that no one has ever actually loved her before. Of course she had family love with Sokka, and motherly love with Aang. But this was different. With Zuko, it was like he was her other half, the part she needed to survive. Without him she would feel like she had no purpose in life. Zuko truly could be everything she ever wanted.

"Well, let's go…" Katara said taking his hand and smiling. She just loved how it fit perfectly. Zuko wrapped his hand around hers tenderly and they walked out into the morning light.

"We'll be taking the war balloon, so get inside." Zuko said as the door opened to the giant metal machine. Katara gave him a confused look but walked in anyways. He was arraigning something on the outside, tampering with the wires that ran along it. Katara sighed as she sat in a chair that was in front of the only window. A few seconds later Zuko walked in a shut the door tightly behind himself.

"Zuko, do you even have any leads on where she is?" Katara asked.

Zuko started the controls, flipping switches and pushing up levers. "Of course I do Katara. I believe she's hiding in the White Lotus Society in Ba Sing Se." They were now starting to lift off.

"Oh." The two didn't speak for a moment but then Katara yelled out something that completely broke the silence. Zuko jumped and accidently swerved. "ZUKO! YOU LEFT THE DRAWING ON THE TABLE!" Katara yelled frantically.

"Calm down! No I didn't. It's here with me." He pulled it out of his belt and showed her.

"Don't worry about anything Katara. I took care of everything." He said while turning back to the controls and turning off the auto pilot.

Katara sighed and then spoke. "About that. What did you write on the note?"

"I put that we were going to sneak around the palace and see if the Fire Lord had any new tricks up his sleeve." Zuko would've smiled at his smartness but Katara started to yell again.

"You what? My brother will come after us! He wouldn't dare let me off with you if he knew we were poking around enemy territory! Do you have any idea –" Zuko grabbed her swiftly and kissed her to quiet her.

"Enough. We'll be fine. They won't worry." He assured her softly.

"I knew this was a bad idea from the start!" Katara yelled while getting out of his grasp. Hurt flickered on his face, but not because she pushed him away. But because she was basically yelling that this whole trip is worthless.

"THIS IS NOT A BAD IDEA! I'M TRYING TO FIND MY MOTHER! AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TELL ME SHE'S WORTHLESS IN TRYING TO FIND?" Zuko yelled angrily. Katara shrunk at his loud voice. She never thought she would be afraid of him. Zuko quickly noticed the fear in her eyes and calmed down quickly.

"Zuko, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that." Katara said softly as tears came to her scared eyes.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Zuko said while taking her into his arms again.

"I…I really didn't mean it like that Zuko. I understand how important she must be to you." Katara said into his shoulder.

"It's okay." He said while taking her face in his hands and kissing her. "Now; we're going to be flying all day. Then we will rest at a Fire Nation inn tonight." Zuko stated as he let go of her and took the controls again. "Then we'll start up again in the morning and we'll go from there." He flipped the auto pilot button off and started to steer when it was needed.

"If we stay at this inn, do you think the people will recognize you?"

Zuko shrugged. "I'm not sure. Let's just hope not."

Katara sighed and started to walk around. The war balloon was enormous, so she decided to look around.

"I'll be right back."

Zuko replied with an uninterested grunt, so she kept going. She noticed that there were rooms in this thing. Not so much bedrooms, but lounge areas. Katara opened the metal door and walked in. The door shut immediately behind her; causing her to jump slightly at the loud noise. She dismissed it and walked further into the lounge room. Katara envied the gold that was lined around the seats and 

borders of the room. It wasn't a large room either. Matter of fact it was very small. It looked almost too eerie to be a lounging room to relax at. There was a small fire pit built into the wall. It had hot glowing embers in them, giving the windowless room a reddish glow. Katara sat down on a long chair that was pushed up against the wall. In the small room the chair was long enough to fit in the corner and have both ends touch opposite sides. She then laid down completely. It was really comfortable, and soon enough she found her self sleepy. Katara's eyes started to droop and she soon fell into a tired sleep.

"Uh, a room for two please." Zuko said as he held Katara's sleeping body in his arms; bridal style.

"Who's this?" The young female clerk asked with a frown.

"My fiancé." Zuko lied as a smile played on his lips at the word. "I would like a room please. She's very tired."

"I can see that. Now, for how many nights will you be staying at The Bella Shato Inn?"

"One night." He answered bluntly. Katara then stirred in his arms, but did not wake.

"Very well…Did you have anything specific in mind? Any type of bed?" She tried.

"Excuse me, but is that question even mandatory?" He asked feeling a little heated.

"I was just asking." She said angrily while turning around and grabbing a key off a ledge behind her. She handed him the laminated square piece of plastic. "Room 220. It's on the second floor. But, you look so strong, I figured carrying her wait and yours wouldn't be a problem." The clerk said with a smile. Zuko had to admit she was pretty. Her dark blond hair, nice body, but he loved Katara and no one else.

"I'll see you tomorrow….When I'm checking out." Zuko snarled while turning around angrily.

"Have a nice night." She said with a sad sigh.

Zuko shook his head and started up the stairs. He reached room 220 in no time and figured he would have to wake her up if he wanted to open the door.

"Katara…Katara, wake up sweaty." He said with a soft smile. Her eyes opened groggily at first but then widened when she realized she was not in the balloon anymore.

"Where are we? How long was I asleep? What's going –"

"Hush…It's okay. We're at the Bella Shato Inn. I need to set you down." Zuko said while doing so. Katara would've fallen straight to the ground if Zuko hadn't grabbed her in time.

"Still tired?"

She nodded groggily while draping her arms over his shoulders. Zuko laughed softly and opened the door by sliding the laminated small card-key in the slot on the door. He picked her back up and walked in.

Zuko smiled at the room. It was rather large and looked like it was meant for…royalty.

Zuko sighed. "Katara, I'll be right back. Okay? I have to go talk to the lady at the desk." He said while setting her the king size bed. He kissed her nose and smiled. "I'll be right back."

Katara nodded off to sleep in seconds so he quietly slipped out the door. He walked down the steps and back to the lady at the desk.

"Nice to see you're back to see me. Did that girl not suit to your liking?" She asked. Zuko almost had the nerve to back hand the girl a slap in the face but restrained himself.

"No, I wanted to know why you gave me…" He paused and chose his words carefully. "Such an expensive room."

"Oh…Prince Zuko…."

He gasped when she said his name.

"I just wanted the Fire Lord's only son to be happy as he stayed in the finest inn in the entire Fire Nation. I mean, you're a prince. I am here to give you what you want."

Zuko looked at her name tag. It read 'Hitomi'.

He was confused. Did she not know that he exiled himself? Did anyone know? He just decided to play along.

"Oh, well…Okay. I suppose you're right. Thank you." Zuko said while starting to turn away.

"Wait." Hitomi called out. Zuko turned around. His eyes looked straight at her. She had beautiful green eyes that were greater than any other attractive feature on her body. Then again, her name did mean 'beautiful eyes' in Japanese.

"What?"

"Prince Zuko…That girl you were holding…You told me she was your fiancée?"

Zuko nodded.

"Well, I suppose now that you are engaged I might as well speak my mind." Hitomi said softly and a cute blush rose on her creamy pale face. Zuko took a step back. Katara would always blush when she was about to tell him something that had to do with her true feelings.

"Prince Zuko, I've always like you…" Hitomi said with a small smile.

"What? You don't even know me!" Zuko said with a slight blush forming on his cheeks as well.

"No, you don't know me…Just, never mind Prince Zuko. I hope you and that girl are happy." Hitomi said while looking away from him.

"Katara and I are very happy. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Thank you for your interest though." He walked back up to her. As a prince he had to show kindness and respect. He brought his hand up and gently but quickly stroked her face. She blushed even more at this. "It is greatly appreciated to be admired. Thank you Hitomi." After saying that he turned around and walked away.

Zuko tiredly opened the door to his room and walked over to the bed. He noticed Katara was now wearing her undergarments and was under the covers. He knew she must've changed while he was gone. He decided to do the same so he took off all of his clothes, leaving on undergarment boxers. He slipped under the covers and fell quickly asleep. Knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously in Ember Island:

Katara sighed and then spoke. "About that. What did you write on the note?"  
"I put that we were going to sneak around the palace and see if the Fire Lord had any new tricks up his sleeve." Zuko would've smiled at his smartness but Katara started to yell again.  
"You what? My brother will come after us! He wouldn't dare let me off with you if he knew we were poking around enemy territory! Do you have any idea –" Zuko grabbed her swiftly and kissed her to quiet her.  
"Enough. We'll be fine. They won't worry." He assured her softly…

"We'll reach Ba Sing Se by tomorrow…" His voice was full of awkwardness.  
"That's good. What time in the day?"  
"Probably around night fall. I already have a place we can stay at." He answered while revving the engine, causing them to fly faster.  
"Where?" Katara asked bluntly.  
"When my uncle and I were staying in Ba Sing Se, we owned a house in the upper ring. We'll stay there."  
"What if it's occupied now?"  
"It is occupied. By my uncle. Of course he doesn't literally live there. You see, we just left, we never sold the house. And, every few months our taxes – or well, his taxes – are paid automatically. We just need to clean it up a bit when we get to there." Zuko said with a smile….

Now:

"We'll be reaching Ba Sing Se in a few a minutes." Zuko stated as he started to descend the war balloon. Katara walked over to him to see where he would land. He was starting towards a prairie of grass not too far from the large walls of Ba Sing Se.

"Zuko, Azula took over Ba Sing Se many months ago. Why would we stay here? Azula would know who we are." Katara said.

"Katara, come on. You're smarter than that. She wouldn't be here in Ba Sing Se! She's too busy trying to take over the Fire Nation throne." Zuko said with a small frown falling onto his face. "She probably has advisors or something like that taking control of the city. We should have nothing to worry about." He landed the war balloon and started to grab his bag.

"Zuko, it's not like they won't know who you are." Katara said while grabbing her bag as well and following the prince out of the door.

"Not, if we sneak in." He replied indifferently, like he was thinking about something.

"It's Ba Sing Se! Earth Kingdom or not, it's still the greatest city known. It's bound to have guards everywhere! Zuko, did you even think this through?"

He sighed annoyed. "You sound like my uncle…" He muttered. "And yes! I did think this through! Every single part of it. Things are just getting changed a little Katara. Let me think." They were now walking towards the great walls. Katara sighed and kept quiet. A few seconds later she saw a sly smile form on his face. She was getting annoyed quickly

"How are we going to get in?" Katara asked stubbornly.

"You see Katara, that's just it. The trick is that were not going to get it, we're going to be welcomed in." He smirked at his new found logic.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Hitomi obviously thinks I am still the prince of the Fire nation. As well as everyone else. That is why she called me Prince Zuko, not just Zuko."

Katara smiled. "So, the prince and –"

"His new soon to be bride…"

Katara gasped as a blush rose on her face.

"Will get in with no trouble." He smiled and kissed her. "Of course all of this is just a bluff. I mean, marriage…that's a big step." Zuko said softly as he kissed her lips tenderly.

Katara broke the kiss and looked away with a small frown and blush on her face. For some reason, deep down somewhere, her not being Zuko's wife seemed to hurt her very much.

"Well, let's get moving. It's nearing night fall." Zuko said as he took her hand. The two walked all the way to the great wall.

The four guards at the wall instantly fell to the ground in a bow. "Prince Zuko, welcome. What brings you to the finest Fire Nation city?" The guard asked as he – as well as the other three – got up slowly.

"Just here to visit. I want to see if the rumors were true about this place. I suppose I'll only be able to tell if the place is ruble if you fools open the door any time soon." Zuko said in a bored tone.

"Of course, anything for the Fire Lord's humble son. And, might I say: A very beautiful concubine sir."

Zuko whipped around angrily as Katara gasped. "What did you just say?" He yelled.

"Uh, I have no interest! I meant that in a good way sir!" The guard said quickly as he again dropped to the ground in a bow.

"Get up!" Zuko yelled. "What is your name!"

"Shan, sir." The man shook as he started up again slowly. Zuko growled and pulled him up roughly.

"Do you see her? LOOK AT HER!" Zuko yelled. Katara stood there frozen as Shan stared at her with scared eyes.

"Yes, sir?"

"This girl is not, and NEVER will be my concubine! You might want to think twice before you speak next time! Now, get out of my sight!" Zuko yelled throwing the guard to the ground as he took Katara's hand gently. Katara looked back at the man as she was pulled away. He shook his head and started to get up.

"Man that just makes me so angry!" Zuko fumed as they walked into the city. Katara sighed and looked around. Not much was changed, except for the colors that used to be green and yellow, were now black and red, and almost all of the residences were Fire Nation.

"It's okay. Don't let that cloud your mind. We came here for a purpose. Let's fulfill it." She said softly; trying to calm him down. Zuko took her into his arms as they both stood in the dark streets of Ba Sing Se.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It was just the thought of you being a concubine…It made me full of rage. I couldn't imagine you being a pleasure slave…It's too sickening."

Katara shivered, at both the thought and the cold air that started to blow.

"Come on. We have to go to the Upper Ring. It's where the apartment is." Zuko said, and then kissing her. Katara wrapped her arms around him and smiled against his lips.

"Well, well, well…Look at what we got here Satoki." The thug said to his friend as the two came out of the darkness and into the dimly lit street.

"I'd say we got a stupid Fire Nation prince and a – oh, wow….look at that sweet girl Kei." Satoki said as he walked towards them. Kei did the same.

"I suppose you are Earth Kingdom civilians?" Katara asked as Zuko immediately took her in a strong, protective hold.

"No, don't talk Katara, don't talk!" He whispered fiercely into her ear.

"Oh, such a pretty voice for a young maiden don't you think Satoki?" Kei asked with a snarl.

"Leave now and I won't hurt you." Zuko said in a low, steady voice.

"Kei, he is the Fire Lord's son…What if he does try to hurt us? Fire Nation doesn't have mercy." Satoki whispered to his thug friend.

Kei shrugged. "I think it's worth it!" He was now speaking loud enough for Zuko to hear. "I mean, look at her body!" The two then laughed manically.

Zuko snarled at the two men and instantly shot a fire blast at Kei's feet. Kei didn't have time to jump out of the way. The fire burned the Earthbenders' bare feet. He yelled out in pain and instantly fell to the ground.

"Run Katara! I'm right behind you!" Zuko yelled as he pushed her to start her running. Katara water whipped Satoki and he fell down for a brief moment.

"Zuko! We can't run all the way to the Upper Ring! It's too far away!" Katara yelled.

"I know, but we can outrun him!" He yelled back. Zuko turned slightly as they ran and shot a fire blast at Satoki. Again, Zuko's shot was precise. Even though the blast didn't hit Satoki where he aimed at, it still got a good portion of his side. At this Satoki slammed to the ground in pain.

"Ooh…" Katara and Zuko both murmured as they started to slow down.

"That was close." Zuko said quietly.

"Jeeze, who knew this place had thugs at every corner you turn. It's nice to know you're always safe." Katara said sarcastically.

Zuko sighed. "Well, let's go. It's late. I know we're both tired."

Katara nodded and they both started towards the Upper Ring.

"Man, I'm tired of not being able to have some one cook." Toph said as she threw a rock angrily at the pond. Sokka was fishing beside her as the two were sitting in front of the Mansion-like Beach House.

"Hey, I can cook…adequately…" Sokka complained while recasting.

"I hope Katara and Zuko get back soon. They've been gone for like what? Four days?" Toph asked indifferently as she laid back and picked her nose.

He was about to say something but his line caught. He reeled it in quickly and took the fish off the hook. He threw it on the rest of the five fish he had caught so far.

"I think we have enough fish. Let's go back and cook. Plus, it's already night." Sokka said while standing up and putting the fish he caught in a sack. Toph got up and the two walked back into the mansion. Toph went to the family room to relax as Sokka went to the kitchen to cook.

"Hey Twinkle-Toes. When do you think Katara and Zuko should be getting back?" Toph asked as she walked in.

"I don't know….They've been gone for what seems like forever." Aang answered absently while staring out the window; into the star filled sky.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Toph asked while sitting down next to him on the long red couch.

"Nothing….I'm fine."

"Come on, I can tell you're lying." Toph said with a smug smile.

"Toph! Please, leave me alone! I know that you can tell I'm very upset. So, do me a favor and –" Aang roughly shoving Toph away. "Leave me alone!" She fell to the ground, and then instantly stood up.

"Excuse me!" Toph yelled angrily. "There was no need to freaking push me to the ground Arrow-Head!"

"Just go away! Please!" Aang yelled; his tattoos starting to glow on and off.

"It's not my fault you're obsessed with Katara! Face it, she doesn't love you! She barely even likes you!" Toph screamed. Aang then yelled out angrily and hit his staff to the ground; causing it to open. He then flew out the window and disappeared into the starry night.

Toph lowered her head angrily. The smell of seasoned cooked fish rose through the air. Toph sighed angrily and then started for the dinning room.

Katara opened her eyes to find her self comfortably against Zuko's sleeping form. His arm was loosely around her and he was breathing softly. She smiled as she looked at him. '_I hope we find his mother. I know that my mother is dead, but his may be alive. I would be happy for him if they found each other.'_ Katara thought. She then leaned over him and kissed his lips lightly. She didn't mean to wake him, and she thought the kiss was so light that she wouldn't, but he woke up anyways. His eyes fluttered 

open and when his gaze met upon hers, he smiled. He loved her truly. She was his whole entire world. Nothing meant more, than her being in his life.

"Good morning." He whispered.

Zuko sat up with a smile and got out of bed. "We're going to the White Lotus Society today. It is located in the Lower Ring…" He walked into the now clean bathroom. "I know that run in yesterday was down there but, I didn't come all this way…" He came back out after a few seconds. "Just to leave because we got all roughed up by some thugs." Zuko said; his shirt and pants now on and his hair was a little bit combed. Katara looked at him and smiled. _'He's excited….How cute…'_ She thought.

"Well, let's go! Get dressed!" He said with a smile forming on his face.

Katara laughed. "Alright, I'm going."

"Hey, Sokka?" Toph started.

He looked up from the large parchment that had the invasion plan on it.

"I'm getting kind of worried. Don't you think Katara and Zuko should've been back by now? The note said they were just going to poke around the Fire nation. How long could that take? What if they got caught?" Toph asked.

"I'm sure they're fine. Zuko knows what he's doing. He lived in the palace, he knows secret stuff. We have nothing to worry about." Sokka replied while looking back down at the invasion plan.

"Well, okay. If you insist." Toph said while sitting down.

"Plus, I've seen Zuko around Katara, and as much as I hate to admit it, I think he might….like her a little. So in that case he will protect her at any cost. So, they will be fine."

"Yeah…you're right. I have noticed that." Toph said coyly. "Hope they don't bring back a cousin, huh Sokka?" Toph joked as she got up. She laughed while starting to leave. Sokka was writing something on the invasion plan and when Toph said that, his feather pen broke; causing a small ink blot to form on the page.

"Real funny Toph…" He grumbled while letting the ink dry and then scrapping it off.

Zuko and Katara snuck around the dark ally.

"Ugh, if this White Lotus Society is all that…why can't they fix up the place it's around?" Katara grumbled. He ignored her and grabbed her bag. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Where is that White Lotus Tile Sokka's master gave him?"

"It's in the side pocket." Katara answered.

"Found it."

"That's great Zu – Oh! Crap!" Katara yelled as her foot dropped into a puddle.

"Would you stop complaining?" He asked annoyed while pulling the White Lotus Tile out. "Come on, the door's around here some – Ha, here we are." Zuko smirked while knocking on the big heavy door. The eye slot opened and a set of eyes stared at Zuko.

"State your name!" The gruff voice said

"I am Prince Zuko, nephew of great Lotus Gamete Master Irho." Zuko said and then awkwardly holding up the White Lotus Tile.

The eye's widened and looked almost envious. "Very well….But the girl –"

"Was specifically sent by Irho to help me along my journey. Let us pas." Zuko ordered.

The man made no hesitation. He let the two in immediately. "What can we do for Great Irho's nephew?" The built man asked with a slight bow of his head.

"We are here in search of Ursa. Wife of Fire Lord Ozai, and Grand Daughter of Avatar Roku."

"Oh…Fire Lady Ursa. We have…the files on her in the back room. Please, come with me." The man said as he shifted uncomfortably. Zuko nodded and took Katara's hand.

"Sorry, she can't come." He said gruffly.

Zuko groaned. "Man, this was just like when we were in the desert. Okay, fine. Katara I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly and then walked away with the man.

Katara sighed and turned around. She realized that she was in a bar. There were two strong men arm wrestling at a round table, as a pile of gold was in the middle of the table. Many other strong men were circled around them, eagerly awaiting the win. Katara winced as the stronger one slammed his opponents' arms down on the table. The loser yelled out in pain and anger as the winner grabbed the pile of gold. The crowd cheered manically. Katara decided to get a table far as away from the crazy men as possible. She moved to the back and sat down. Moment's later she noticed a boy around her age started look at her. He had a few friends around and they kept pushing him out of the chair. She decided it to be best to avoid eye contact. She looked down immediately, and then heard the boys' friends 'aww' 

tauntingly. Katara looked up again with a blush, but not because she had interest for this boy, but because she was being admired.

"Come on Haruki! Just give it a shot!" Katara heard one of his friends say; obviously loud enough for her to hear. The boy sighed and decided to take his friends' advice. He got up and walked over to her. Katara still avoided his eyes by looking down; however she had a smile on her face.

"Hey there…" He said while sitting down across from her at the small round table.

"Hello." Katara said softly. The boy smiled at her cute voice.

"I'm Haruki, what's your name?" He asked. Katara looked up at him, and his breath caught. He had never seen such beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm Katara."

"That's a beautiful name Katara."

She blushed again. "Thank you."

"So…How old are you?"

Katara now kept her eyes on him. His features were very attractive. He had light shaggy brown hair, green eyes and a very cute smile. "I'm fourteen."

"I'm fifteen." Haruki said with a warm smile.

"Okay…So I'm going to assume you are Fire Nation." Katara said; returning the smile.

"Sure am. But, that doesn't mean I'm all violence. I'm not too political, but I know enough when I say Fire Lord Ozai is a fool for keeping this war going." Haruki said glumly.

"You don't know how much I agree." Katara sighed.

He laughed. "Hey, let me buy you a drink."

Katara now knew she had been too nice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't –"

"Just one drink…Katara."

"Alright, fine." She agreed reluctantly.

"Awesome!" Haruki said with a smile as he got up. He went to the bar and ordered one, non alcoholic, frozen, mango-kiwi, blend. He got one for himself and brought them back to her.

"Thanks, but let me advise you that I am already in a –"

"You're not from around here are you?" Haruki interrupted.

"I guess you could say that." She sighed.

"You're from the Northern Water Tribe aren't you?" Haruki asked.

Katara gasped. "Close…The Southern Water Tribe. And how did you guess?"

"I knew a girl from the Northern Water Tribe. She looked a little like you…Just not as pretty of course." Haruki put his hand on hers as it was on the table. Katara took it off by putting her hand on her drink; playing with the straw.

"Thank you. You're not too bad your self." Katara said indifferently. She just wanted Zuko to come back so this boy would go away. Even though Haruki was incredibly attractive, she was in love with Zuko and that wasn't about to change any time soon.

"Well, you are really pretty. You have amazing eyes." Haruki then started to lean in. His friends were laughing a little while they watched the performance.

"Look, I'm meeting someone here and it wouldn't be right if –"

"I like you."

Katara drew back in her seat, so Haruki got closer.

"Please, I've had enough. Thank you for buying me a drink, and introducing your self, but I have to go."

"Wait, just stay a little longer." Haruki said; almost pleading.

Katara was standing now. She looked back at the place Zuko and the man had disappeared at to see if he was there. She sighed and sat back down.

"I apologize for being to forward. It's just, it's not everyday a boy gets to meet such a beautiful girl."

Katara bit her lip and tried to hold back a smile. She looked down at her hands but instantly blushed when she felt a warm hand on her cheek; bringing her face back up so her eyes could meet his green ones.

Haruki took this advantage and was about kiss her, but Katara immediately pushed him away and stood back up. She was about to yell but Zuko came stumbling out, looking very upset; almost on the verge of crying.

"Zuko!"

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid Prince Zuko. I wonder what he's doing here…" Haruki said angrily. However it quickly turned into puzzlement. "Whoa! Prince Zuko! What IS he doing here?"

"Zuko! My love, what's wrong!" Katara murmured while walking away. Haruki gave her a confused and hurt look. His friends laughed even harder and one of them fell of the chair. That caused a new wave of laughter.

"Zuko, what happened?"

"Let's go Katara…." Zuko said as tears fell from his face.

"Well, tell me what happened!" She said frantically.

"Let's go. I'll tell you when we get to the war balloon." He wiped his eyes roughly with his arm and the two rushed out the door.

Zuko was nearly falling when they reached the war balloon.

"Zuko, what happened? Where is Ursa? Why –"

"SHE'S DEAD KATARA!! She was killed a few weeks ago by an assassin!" Zuko yelled as he went into the war balloon. "We're going home…" He whimpered while starting the controls and lifting off.

"Zuko…I'm so sorry." Katara said as she hugged him from behind; her arms around his stomach. "We tried and that's what matters most. My mother is dead. I saw her die, but you had a chance Zuko. At least we tried." Katara said as tears came to her eyes. Zuko then turned to her quickly and buried his face in her neck.

"I just wanted to see her again…Just one last time." His voice shook; he was trying very hard not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Zuko." Katara whispered in his ear. Zuko let her go and turned on the auto pilot. He then turned back to her and pulled her into a lounging room. It wasn't the same one as before but one that looked similar to it, just bigger. Zuko closed the door and then moved over to the long chair. He laid down on his back and winced as he ran his fingers through his thick black hair; pushing it back and clutching it. Katara sighed and walked over to him. Zuko looked at her with some what wet eyes. She motioned for him to scoot over so she could lie down with him. He did so, and then pulled her close.

"I love you Katara…And I thank you for going on this journey with me."

"You're welcome, and I know we just started to lye down, but you need to control the war balloon. Come on. Let's get back to the controls." Katara said. She then kissed him on the lips and got up. The two walked out and back to the controls. Their mission for Ursa was dead. Just like she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously in Ember Island:

Katara sighed and then spoke. "About that. What did you write on the note?"  
"I put that we were going to sneak around the palace and see if the Fire Lord had any new tricks up his sleeve." Zuko would've smiled at his smartness but Katara started to yell again.  
"You what? My brother will come after us! He wouldn't dare let me off with you if he knew we were poking around enemy territory! Do you have any idea –" Zuko grabbed her swiftly and kissed her to quiet her.  
"Enough. We'll be fine. They won't worry." He assured her softly…  
"We'll reach Ba Sing Se by tomorrow…" His voice was full of awkwardness.  
"That's good. What time in the day?"  
"Probably around night fall. I already have a place we can stay at." He answered while revving the engine, causing them to fly faster.  
"Where?" Katara asked bluntly.  
"When my uncle and I were staying in Ba Sing Se, we owned a house in the upper ring. We'll stay there."  
"What if it's occupied now?"  
"It is occupied. By my uncle. Of course he doesn't literally live there. You see, we just left, we never sold the house. And, every few months our taxes – or well, his taxes – are paid automatically. We just need to clean it up a bit when we get to there." Zuko said with a smile….

Now:

"We'll be reaching Ba Sing Se in a few a minutes." Zuko stated as he started to descend the war balloon. Katara walked over to him to see where he would land. He was starting towards a prairie of grass not too far from the large walls of Ba Sing Se.  
"Zuko, Azula took over Ba Sing Se many months ago. Why would we stay here? Azula would know who we are." Katara said.  
"Katara, come on. You're smarter than that. She wouldn't be here in Ba Sing Se! She's too busy trying to take over the Fire Nation throne." Zuko said with a small frown falling onto his face. "She probably has advisors or something like that taking control of the city. We should have nothing to worry about." He landed the war balloon and started to grab his bag.  
"Zuko, it's not like they won't know who you are." Katara said while grabbing her bag as well and following the prince out of the door.  
"Not, if we sneak in." He replied indifferently, like he was thinking about something.  
"It's Ba Sing Se! Earth Kingdom or not, it's still the greatest city known. It's bound to have guards everywhere! Zuko, did you even think this through?"  
He sighed annoyed. "You sound like my uncle…" He muttered. "And yes! I did think this through! Every single part of it. Things are just getting changed a little Katara. Let me think." They were now walking towards the great walls. Katara sighed and kept quiet. A few seconds later she saw a sly smile form on his face. She was getting annoyed quickly  


"How are we going to get in?" Katara asked stubbornly.  
"You see Katara, that's just it. The trick is that were not going to get it, we're going to be welcomed in." He smirked at his new found logic.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Hitomi obviously thinks I am still the prince of the Fire nation. As well as everyone else. That is why she called me Prince Zuko, not just Zuko."  
Katara smiled. "So, the prince and –"  
"His new soon to be bride…"  
Katara gasped as a blush rose on her face.  
"Will get in with no trouble." He smiled and kissed her. "Of course all of this is just a bluff. I mean, marriage…that's a big step." Zuko said softly as he kissed her lips tenderly.  
Katara broke the kiss and looked away with a small frown and blush on her face. For some reason, deep down somewhere, her not being Zuko's wife seemed to hurt her very much.  
"Well, let's get moving. It's nearing night fall." Zuko said as he took her hand. The two walked all the way to the great wall.  
The four guards at the wall instantly fell to the ground in a bow. "Prince Zuko, welcome. What brings you to the finest Fire Nation city?" The guard asked as he – as well as the other three – got up slowly.  
"Just here to visit. I want to see if the rumors were true about this place. I suppose I'll only be able to tell if the place is ruble if you fools open the door any time soon." Zuko said in a bored tone.  
"Of course, anything for the Fire Lord's humble son. And, might I say: A very beautiful concubine sir."  
Zuko whipped around angrily as Katara gasped. "What did you just say?" He yelled.  
"Uh, I have no interest! I meant that in a good way sir!" The guard said quickly as he again dropped to the ground in a bow.  
"Get up!" Zuko yelled. "What is your name!"  
"Shan, sir." The man shook as he started up again slowly. Zuko growled and pulled him up roughly.  
"Do you see her? LOOK AT HER!" Zuko yelled. Katara stood there frozen as Shan stared at her with scared eyes.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"This girl is not, and NEVER will be my concubine! You might want to think twice before you speak next time! Now, get out of my sight!" Zuko yelled throwing the guard to the ground as he took Katara's hand gently. Katara looked back at the man as she was pulled away. He shook his head and started to get up.  
"Man that just makes me so angry!" Zuko fumed as they walked into the city. Katara sighed and looked around. Not much was changed, except for the colors that used to be green and yellow, were now black and red, and almost all of the residences were Fire Nation.  
"It's okay. Don't let that cloud your mind. We came here for a purpose. Let's fulfill it." She said softly; trying to calm him down. Zuko took her into his arms as they both stood in the dark streets of Ba Sing Se.  
"You're right. I'm sorry. It was just the thought of you being a concubine…It made me full of rage. I couldn't imagine you being a pleasure slave…It's too sickening."  
Katara shivered, at both the thought and the cold air that started to blow.  
"Come on. We have to go to the Upper Ring. It's where the apartment is." Zuko said, and then kissing her. Katara wrapped her arms around him and smiled against his lips.  


"Well, well, well…Look at what we got here Satoki." The thug said to his friend as the two came out of the darkness and into the dimly lit street.  
"I'd say we got a stupid Fire Nation prince and a – oh, wow….look at that sweet girl Kei." Satoki said as he walked towards them. Kei did the same.  
"I suppose you are Earth Kingdom civilians?" Katara asked as Zuko immediately took her in a strong, protective hold.  
"No, don't talk Katara, don't talk!" He whispered fiercely into her ear.  
"Oh, such a pretty voice for a young maiden don't you think Satoki?" Kei asked with a snarl.  
"Leave now and I won't hurt you." Zuko said in a low, steady voice.  
"Kei, he is the Fire Lord's son…What if he does try to hurt us? Fire Nation doesn't have mercy." Satoki whispered to his thug friend.  
Kei shrugged. "I think it's worth it!" He was now speaking loud enough for Zuko to hear. "I mean, look at her body!" The two then laughed manically.  
Zuko snarled at the two men and instantly shot a fire blast at Kei's feet. Kei didn't have time to jump out of the way. The fire burned the Earthbenders' bare feet. He yelled out in pain and instantly fell to the ground.  
"Run Katara! I'm right behind you!" Zuko yelled as he pushed her to start her running. Katara water whipped Satoki and he fell down for a brief moment.  
"Zuko! We can't run all the way to the Upper Ring! It's too far away!" Katara yelled.  
"I know, but we can outrun him!" He yelled back. Zuko turned slightly as they ran and shot a fire blast at Satoki. Again, Zuko's shot was precise. Even though the blast didn't hit Satoki where he aimed at, it still got a good portion of his side. At this Satoki slammed to the ground in pain.  
"Ooh…" Katara and Zuko both murmured as they started to slow down.  
"That was close." Zuko said quietly.  
"Jeeze, who knew this place had thugs at every corner you turn. It's nice to know you're always safe." Katara said sarcastically.  
Zuko sighed. "Well, let's go. It's late. I know we're both tired."  
Katara nodded and they both started towards the Upper Ring.

"Man, I'm tired of not being able to have some one cook." Toph said as she threw a rock angrily at the pond. Sokka was fishing beside her as the two were sitting in front of the Mansion-like Beach House.  
"Hey, I can cook…adequately…" Sokka complained while recasting.  
"I hope Katara and Zuko get back soon. They've been gone for like what? Four days?" Toph asked indifferently as she laid back and picked her nose.  
He was about to say something but his line caught. He reeled it in quickly and took the fish off the hook. He threw it on the rest of the five fish he had caught so far.  
"I think we have enough fish. Let's go back and cook. Plus, it's already night." Sokka said while standing up and putting the fish he caught in a sack. Toph got up and the two walked back into the mansion. Toph went to the family room to relax as Sokka went to the kitchen to cook.  
"Hey Twinkle-Toes. When do you think Katara and Zuko should be getting back?" Toph asked as she 

walked in.  
"I don't know….They've been gone for what seems like forever." Aang answered absently while staring out the window; into the star filled sky.  
"What's wrong with you lately?" Toph asked while sitting down next to him on the long red couch.  
"Nothing….I'm fine."  
"Come on, I can tell you're lying." Toph said with a smug smile.  
"Toph! Please, leave me alone! I know that you can tell I'm very upset. So, do me a favor and –" Aang roughly shoving Toph away. "Leave me alone!" She fell to the ground, and then instantly stood up.  
"Excuse me!" Toph yelled angrily. "There was no need to freaking push me to the ground Arrow-Head!"  
"Just go away! Please!" Aang yelled; his tattoos starting to glow on and off.  
"It's not my fault you're obsessed with Katara! Face it, she doesn't love you! She barely even likes you!" Toph screamed. Aang then yelled out angrily and hit his staff to the ground; causing it to open. He then flew out the window and disappeared into the starry night.  
Toph lowered her head angrily. The smell of seasoned cooked fish rose through the air. Toph sighed angrily and then started for the dinning room.

Katara opened her eyes to find her self comfortably against Zuko's sleeping form. His arm was loosely around her and he was breathing softly. She smiled as she looked at him. 'I hope we find his mother. I know that my mother is dead, but his may be alive. I would be happy for him if they found each other.' Katara thought. She then leaned over him and kissed his lips lightly. She didn't mean to wake him, and she thought the kiss was so light that she wouldn't, but he woke up anyways. His eyes fluttered open and when his gaze met upon hers, he smiled. He loved her truly. She was his whole entire world. Nothing meant more, than her being in his life.  
"Good morning." He whispered.  
Zuko sat up with a smile and got out of bed. "We're going to the White Lotus Society today. It is located in the Lower Ring…" He walked into the now clean bathroom. "I know that run in yesterday was down there but, I didn't come all this way…" He came back out after a few seconds. "Just to leave because we got all roughed up by some thugs." Zuko said; his shirt and pants now on and his hair was a little bit combed. Katara looked at him and smiled. 'He's excited….How cute…' She thought.  
"Well, let's go! Get dressed!" He said with a smile forming on his face.  
Katara laughed. "Alright, I'm going."

"Hey, Sokka?" Toph started.  
He looked up from the large parchment that had the invasion plan on it.  
"I'm getting kind of worried. Don't you think Katara and Zuko should've been back by now? The note said they were just going to poke around the Fire nation. How long could that take? What if they got caught?" Toph asked.  
"I'm sure they're fine. Zuko knows what he's doing. He lived in the palace, he knows secret stuff. We have nothing to worry about." Sokka replied while looking back down at the invasion plan.  


"Well, okay. If you insist." Toph said while sitting down.  
"Plus, I've seen Zuko around Katara, and as much as I hate to admit it, I think he might….like her a little. So in that case he will protect her at any cost. So, they will be fine."  
"Yeah…you're right. I have noticed that." Toph said coyly. "Hope they don't bring back a cousin, huh Sokka?" Toph joked as she got up. She laughed while starting to leave. Sokka was writing something on the invasion plan and when Toph said that, his feather pen broke; causing a small ink blot to form on the page.  
"Real funny Toph…" He grumbled while letting the ink dry and then scrapping it off.

Zuko and Katara snuck around the dark ally.  
"Ugh, if this White Lotus Society is all that…why can't they fix up the place it's around?" Katara grumbled. He ignored her and grabbed her bag. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Where is that White Lotus Tile Sokka's master gave him?"  
"It's in the side pocket." Katara answered.  
"Found it."  
"That's great Zu – Oh! Crap!" Katara yelled as her foot dropped into a puddle.  
"Would you stop complaining?" He asked annoyed while pulling the White Lotus Tile out. "Come on, the door's around here some – Ha, here we are." Zuko smirked while knocking on the big heavy door. The eye slot opened and a set of eyes stared at Zuko.  
"State your name!" The gruff voice said  
"I am Prince Zuko, nephew of great Lotus Gamete Master Irho." Zuko said and then awkwardly holding up the White Lotus Tile.  
The eye's widened and looked almost envious. "Very well….But the girl –"  
"Was specifically sent by Irho to help me along my journey. Let us pas." Zuko ordered.  
The man made no hesitation. He let the two in immediately. "What can we do for Great Irho's nephew?" The built man asked with a slight bow of his head.  
"We are here in search of Ursa. Wife of Fire Lord Ozai, and Grand Daughter of Avatar Roku."  
"Oh…Fire Lady Ursa. We have…the files on her in the back room. Please, come with me." The man said as he shifted uncomfortably. Zuko nodded and took Katara's hand.  
"Sorry, she can't come." He said gruffly.  
Zuko groaned. "Man, this was just like when we were in the desert. Okay, fine. Katara I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly and then walked away with the man.  
Katara sighed and turned around. She realized that she was in a bar. There were two strong men arm wrestling at a round table, as a pile of gold was in the middle of the table. Many other strong men were circled around them, eagerly awaiting the win. Katara winced as the stronger one slammed his opponents' arms down on the table. The loser yelled out in pain and anger as the winner grabbed the pile of gold. The crowd cheered manically. Katara decided to get a table far as away from the crazy men as possible. She moved to the back and sat down. Moment's later she noticed a boy around her age started look at her. He had a few friends around and they kept pushing him out of the chair. She decided it to be best to avoid eye contact. She looked down immediately, and then heard the boys' friends 'aww' 

tauntingly. Katara looked up again with a blush, but not because she had interest for this boy, but because she was being admired.  
"Come on Haruki! Just give it a shot!" Katara heard one of his friends say; obviously loud enough for her to hear. The boy sighed and decided to take his friends' advice. He got up and walked over to her. Katara still avoided his eyes by looking down; however she had a smile on her face.  
"Hey there…" He said while sitting down across from her at the small round table.  
"Hello." Katara said softly. The boy smiled at her cute voice.  
"I'm Haruki, what's your name?" He asked. Katara looked up at him, and his breath caught. He had never seen such beautiful blue eyes.  
"I'm Katara."  
"That's a beautiful name Katara."  
She blushed again. "Thank you."  
"So…How old are you?"  
Katara now kept her eyes on him. His features were very attractive. He had light shaggy brown hair, green eyes and a very cute smile. "I'm fourteen."  
"I'm fifteen." Haruki said with a warm smile.  
"Okay…So I'm going to assume you are Fire Nation." Katara said; returning the smile.  
"Sure am. But, that doesn't mean I'm all violence. I'm not too political, but I know enough when I say Fire Lord Ozai is a fool for keeping this war going." Haruki said glumly.  
"You don't know how much I agree." Katara sighed.  
He laughed. "Hey, let me buy you a drink."  
Katara now knew she had been too nice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't –"  
"Just one drink…Katara."  
"Alright, fine." She agreed reluctantly.  
"Awesome!" Haruki said with a smile as he got up. He went to the bar and ordered one, non alcoholic, frozen, mango-kiwi, blend. He got one for himself and brought them back to her.  
"Thanks, but let me advise you that I am already in a –"  
"You're not from around here are you?" Haruki interrupted.  
"I guess you could say that." She sighed.  
"You're from the Northern Water Tribe aren't you?" Haruki asked.  
Katara gasped. "Close…The Southern Water Tribe. And how did you guess?"  
"I knew a girl from the Northern Water Tribe. She looked a little like you…Just not as pretty of course." Haruki put his hand on hers as it was on the table. Katara took it off by putting her hand on her drink; playing with the straw.  
"Thank you. You're not too bad your self." Katara said indifferently. She just wanted Zuko to come back so this boy would go away. Even though Haruki was incredibly attractive, she was in love with Zuko and that wasn't about to change any time soon.  
"Well, you are really pretty. You have amazing eyes." Haruki then started to lean in. His friends were laughing a little while they watched the performance.  
"Look, I'm meeting someone here and it wouldn't be right if –"  
"I like you."  
Katara drew back in her seat, so Haruki got closer.  


"Please, I've had enough. Thank you for buying me a drink, and introducing your self, but I have to go."  
"Wait, just stay a little longer." Haruki said; almost pleading.  
Katara was standing now. She looked back at the place Zuko and the man had disappeared at to see if he was there. She sighed and sat back down.  
"I apologize for being to forward. It's just, it's not everyday a boy gets to meet such a beautiful girl."  
Katara bit her lip and tried to hold back a smile. She looked down at her hands but instantly blushed when she felt a warm hand on her cheek; bringing her face back up so her eyes could meet his green ones.  
Haruki took this advantage and was about kiss her, but Katara immediately pushed him away and stood back up. She was about to yell but Zuko came stumbling out, looking very upset; almost on the verge of crying.  
"Zuko!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Stupid Prince Zuko. I wonder what he's doing here…" Haruki said angrily. However it quickly turned into puzzlement. "Whoa! Prince Zuko! What IS he doing here?"  
"Zuko! My love, what's wrong!" Katara murmured while walking away. Haruki gave her a confused and hurt look. His friends laughed even harder and one of them fell of the chair. That caused a new wave of laughter.

"Zuko, what happened?"  
"Let's go Katara…." Zuko said as tears fell from his face.  
"Well, tell me what happened!" She said frantically.  
"Let's go. I'll tell you when we get to the war balloon." He wiped his eyes roughly with his arm and the two rushed out the door.  
Zuko was nearly falling when they reached the war balloon.  
"Zuko, what happened? Where is Ursa? Why –"  
"SHE'S DEAD KATARA!! She was killed a few weeks ago by an assassin!" Zuko yelled as he went into the war balloon. "We're going home…" He whimpered while starting the controls and lifting off.  
"Zuko…I'm so sorry." Katara said as she hugged him from behind; her arms around his stomach. "We tried and that's what matters most. My mother is dead. I saw her die, but you had a chance Zuko. At least we tried." Katara said as tears came to her eyes. Zuko then turned to her quickly and buried his face in her neck.  
"I just wanted to see her again…Just one last time." His voice shook; he was trying very hard not to cry.  
"I'm so sorry Zuko." Katara whispered in his ear. Zuko let her go and turned on the auto pilot. He then turned back to her and pulled her into a lounging room. It wasn't the same one as before but one that looked similar to it, just bigger. Zuko closed the door and then moved over to the long chair. He laid down on his back and winced as he ran his fingers through his thick black hair; pushing it back and clutching it. Katara sighed and walked over to him. Zuko looked at her with some what wet eyes. She motioned for him to scoot over so she could lie down with him. He did so, and then pulled her close.  
"I love you Katara…And I thank you for going on this journey with me."  
"You're welcome, and I know we just started to lye down, but you need to control the war balloon. Come on. Let's get back to the controls." Katara said. She then kissed him on the lips and got up. The two walked out and back to the controls. Their mission for Ursa was dead. Just like she was.


End file.
